<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>于你手心之中 by yanyulinling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008422">于你手心之中</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyulinling/pseuds/yanyulinling'>yanyulinling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And a lot of V being V, Apologies, Feelings, I always had a theory about how that conversation at Devil May Cry went, Just a little re-envisioning of how it went, Kissing, M/M, That's the sort of energy you're going to get in this fic, This doesn't get smutty but if it did V would top Dante, and some misuse of V's cane, some light choking, which I adore, 一些轻微的窒息, 亲吻, 只是一点关于它如何进行的重新想象, 和一些V的手杖的错误使用, 情感, 我一直有一个关于在事务所的那场对话是如何进行的理论, 没有色情成分但是有的话V会是攻, 致歉, 还有很多的V作为V, 这是你会在这篇里感到的感觉, 那是我很喜欢的</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyulinling/pseuds/yanyulinling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但丁想要知道V追捕的那个恶魔的名字。</p>
<p>V想要看看但丁听到的时候会做什么。</p>
<p>他们都被之后发生的事情惊讶到了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/V/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), 但丁/V, 但丁/V/维吉尔, 但丁/维吉尔 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>于你手心之中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148871">In the Palm of Your Hand</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages">ashenpages</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>血亲乱伦不好的原因：<br/>不健康的权力结构<br/>出现不健康后代的可能性增加</p>
<p>这两个人没遇上以上的任何一个。在原作中只有他们可能理解另一个人的经历。他们之间有那么强的张力。还有这是无害的小说。</p>
<p>只要我们都明白我不是在说血亲乱伦在现实中很酷，享受这份这篇斯巴达兄弟的散文和抱抱亲亲。<br/>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>译者：<br/>我不拥有此文，其中的剧情和角色皆属于它们的创作者。<br/>如果你喜欢此文，请去给亲爱的原作者点个kudos吧。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁知道他会问V在追捕的那个恶魔的名字。<br/><br/>但是在世界上所有的名字中，这个不是他预料会听到的。<br/><br/>听到它时他一下子喘不过气来。他的眼睛盯着V的嘴唇开合，试图读唇语来确定他没有听错。<br/><br/>“维吉尔。”<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>V饥渴地注视着，说出那个名字。他想看到那会对但丁做什么。他会勃然大怒，打碎什么吗？他会用冷漠的眼睛和安静的怒火冻住V吗？他会哭吗？如同这家事务所那微不足道的名字暗示的一样。<br/><br/>一个都没有。然而但丁变的像石头一样僵硬。<br/><br/>也许等震惊过去后他会哭。<br/><br/>接着但丁突然动了。<br/><br/>V呛住了，他被扔到墙上，但丁的手掐着他的喉咙。<br/><br/>看来他没有失去他那粗暴的风格，V想。他在但丁的手中喘息，试图恢复呼吸。但丁弄的他喘不过气来，V痛苦地喘气。<br/><br/>“只有一种方法能让你知道那个名字。”但丁说。他的声音沙哑粗糙。有些低沉，像是他曾哭过或者就快要哭了。“那就是如果你也和他有什么关系。”但丁的手握紧了，V又喘了一次，这次更加用力。情况在变得不太理想。“有着V这么一个名字，还有两天大这种笑话……”但丁咒骂，“就好像你不觉得当我们还是孩子时，你读那些布莱克的时候我有在听，维吉。”<br/><br/>所以他记得。<br/><br/>V举起手，用手指环绕住但丁的手腕。一个多么奇怪的动作。这是解脱吗？亲密？抵抗？连他也不知道为什么此刻他握住他兄弟的手。但这很好，被知道，被认出，即使是像现在这样。<br/><br/>这切中了他的要害。<br/><br/>“一半对了，”他气喘吁吁地说，“我是当我的另一半用一个强大的魔具捅穿我们整体时被剥落的那部分。”<br/><br/>但丁的呼吸停了一下。“阎魔刀……但是尼禄持有着—”<br/><br/>V摇了摇头。他的脖子上的肌腱紧靠着他兄弟的手指弯曲着，而V体内的什么东西在他兄弟那因战斗而变得粗糙的手放在他的脖子上的感觉下碎裂了。自从他上次感到另一个人已经过了许多年。这温暖、有力的手……他兄弟的手。他在想要贪婪地感受它和想要它抚过他的嘴唇摸进他的头发之间左右为难。“曾持有着。”他纠正，感觉到但丁戒备地绷紧。他几乎笑着声，如果不是因为在他气管上的压力。他几乎对抗地看着但丁的眼睛。“它被从那个男孩那里夺走了，为了让那个男人也许能够再次感到安全。但是……那没能起到作用。而在他的恐惧中，他……”<br/><br/>“把自己分成了两半。”但丁说完了那句话，看上去在深思。看上去在V不在的时候，他没有失去他剩下的那点脑细胞。但丁的目光转回V的身上，带着严肃的神情。V知道那个表情。带有保护欲。带有挑战欲。满是烈焰和战意。他兄弟的表情中他最喜欢的。这意味着他是认真的。但丁收紧手指，V又呛了一声。V发出的声音是轻柔的，连他也不能确定那是快乐还是痛苦。已经过了太久了。太久。我想念你，他想，他的眼皮颤动着，他艰难地试图保持着睁着眼睛看着但丁。呼吸在变得困难……<br/><br/>“尼禄。还有姬莉叶。他们还好吗？”<br/><br/>但丁的手指些微地放松了。V喘息一声，点了点头。“他们都完好无损。”他微小地摇了下他的头。“大部分。”<br/><br/>“大部分？！”<br/><br/>V将头向后靠向墙，叹了口气。总是这么没有耐心。总是这么情绪化。他的兄弟。他的。<br/><br/>“那个男孩把阎魔刀保存在他的手臂中。”V拉长腔调，在他抑扬顿挫地详述这个信息时也在快速地诉说，以便但丁不会再次让他不能出声。“他不再有了。我恐怕它在肘部被扯下了。”他低下头。他不知道如何让但丁相信接下来的。“我很抱歉。”<br/><br/>一个停顿。没有动作。甚至没有V能察觉到的呼吸。接着：“你很抱歉？”<br/><br/>V点了一下头，微小而缓慢的。<br/><br/>又什么也没有。V睁开眼睛，审视着他的兄弟。耐心从来不是他的优点之一，所以在那对蓝色的眼睛之后在发生着些什么？<br/><br/>V发觉了，斜过他的头。“你……没有预计到这个。”<br/><br/>它不是个问句。<br/><br/>但丁咬住唇。V垂下眼睛看向但丁仍然放在他脖子上的手。“你没有移动你的手。”<br/><br/>但丁的手指些微地收紧，彷佛对它们的注意让它们恢复了活力。V抽了一口气，但是那压力不足以再次切断他的空气。<br/><br/>他笑了，感到一种他在他搜寻的所有日子里从未拥有过的力量。<br/><br/>“你杀了我三次，”他说，“我活下来了三次。而现在你得到了我；弱小、脆弱又无力的在你的手心中……”V在但丁的紧握中转了下他的脖子，注意到但丁的肩膀收紧，眉毛抽搐。V用半开的眼睛带着诡秘地笑看着他。“而你无法杀死我，因为我说了我很抱歉？”<br/><br/>但丁用力地吞咽了一下。<br/><br/>“你觉得有哪一件事对我来说很简单吗？”他低声说，“我忘了你。然后在我终于再次知道你是谁的时候，你每次都和我战斗。当我以为我终于可以支持你的时候，你把我逼走。你知道在你掉落后我找了你多久吗？多少次我告诉蕾蒂等我终于找到你的时候我要让你恳求原谅？然后我找到了，而我不知道直到一切都太晚了。”但丁的手移开了，一滴眼泪从他的眼中流下。他伸手擦过脸，然后紧握在他的胸口，那是他们的项链会在他的衬衫下呆着的地方，如果他戴着它们的话。“该死的，维吉，我从没想要过任何这些事。”<br/><br/>V用自己的手挥开他兄弟的手，接着用他的手杖抓住较大的男人的肩膀。他把但丁拉下到同一高度上，小心地从他兄弟的眼角擦去又一滴眼泪。这是他给自己的事务所起名Devil May Cry的原因吗？*为了他为维吉尔而流的所有的眼泪？<br/><br/>“很久以前我学到了我们想要的不重要。”他轻柔地说。他不曾想要在他们还是孩子的时候在落单时被恶魔抓住。他不曾想要成为蒙德斯的傀儡。他不曾想要他和在人界和魔界中唯一懂得他的人之间落到这种地步。“唯一重要的是我们得到的。”他将但丁的肩膀抓的更紧，当对方的呼吸被感情所控。V需要他准备好，需要他相信他们有一个机会。“而你和我现在有一个机会。我们的根部可能可以再次相互缠绕，就像以前一样……”<br/><br/>但丁的眼里有些东西，像是希望—和无助。V对它又恨又爱。他把但丁拉近，但丁斜过头，他的眼睛已经半闭上了。<br/><br/>这过了太久了……<br/><br/>V像潮水一样亲吻但丁—已被预告且不可阻止，就像月亮对大海的引力。他们一直在向此处前进。现在他得到了，他永不会放手。<br/><br/>尤里曾会死，然后他将终于得到自由。<br/><br/>他的兄弟会帮他做到的。<br/><br/>亲吻着他的兄弟，他起誓。他力所能及的一切，即使这会杀死他。一切。他会付出全部来让它成真。<br/><br/><br/>终</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*译者注：Devil May Cry = 恶魔可能哭。真这么翻上去太奇怪了。反正会来读的人都知道这什么意思吧。我就不管了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>译者后记：<br/>作者在原文那儿的结尾放了一些自我宣传。感兴趣请自行前往ao3。我就不翻了。</p>
<p>这篇文里V酱和但丁的对话就真的好真，好真。我满足了。哥你看你的人性面多会说话，一下子弟弟就哄好了。</p>
<p>开头生气的但丁感觉超帅，个人建议配合官方五代漫画食用更佳。</p>
<p>好，总之谢谢阅读！</p>
<p>烟雨霖零<br/>2021年1月25日 凌晨</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>